When determining the direction of the origin of signals, in the ideal case, the signal travels directly from the signal source to the measuring device determining the direction of the signal origin. This ideal case, though, cannot always be met in practice. In practice, multi-path propagation and other effects, which lead to systematic errors, can occur. This negatively effects the determining of the direction of the signal origin. Significant errors in the determined direction of the origin can result from the above-described effects.
The international patent application WO 2014135196 A1 shows a measuring device and method for such signal direction determinations. This measuring device and method are, however, affected by the above-mentioned problems.
What is needed, therefore, is an approach for a measuring device and measuring method for detecting systematic errors in measuring signals, such as errors that adversely affect the determination of the direction of the origin of a signal.